Talk:Vampirism (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Many people asked how to become a vampire and a werewolf at the same time and i found a solution.First you will have to finish the companions storyline after being a werewolf and you have cured kodlak go to Falkreath's cemetary and you will see a man,a woman and a priest go talk to the man and ask him what happend he will tell you that their litle girl was killed by a beast(its a daedric quest and you will have to be a specific level to start it)at the end of the quest you will have ended up in a cave with a task from malacath to kill the beast(a werewolf named Sinding if i am not mistaken)after talking to the wounded hunter he dies and you continue deeper in the cave you will meet the other werewolf and he will ask you to help him kill the other hunters accept.After killing the hunters exit the cave and malacath will appear in front of you doesnt mind what you tell him he will cure the ring you will be able to transform infinite time per day to a werewolf wear the ring and go back to ysgramors tomb go to the harbingers fire just like you did with kodlak and cure yourself you will not lose the the power from the ring(you have to be a werewolf so the ring will work)go become a vampire and voila you are a vampire and a werewolf the same momentthe only disadvantage is that you can transform to a werewolf once per day--Nick Regarding Nord Vampire Frost Resist Passives I noticed that there seems to be no information regarding the Frost Resistance passive granted to Vampire, in regards to how it effects Nord characters with their passive Frost Resistance. For those that might be confused when playing a Vampire Nord, the Vampire's Frost Resist passive will only show up as 50% Frost Resistance (at Stage 4, final stage of blood-starved vampirism), because combining with a Nord's passive 50% Frost Resist, it stacks up to the standard 100% Frost Resist that non-Nord Vampire characters receive at Stage 4 Vampirism. FyreFry8 (talk) 12:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC)FyreFry8 Featured page? For being a featured page this page has quite a few typos and is over saturated with links, many that even link to the very same page they are on. Too bad it's locked for me. 05:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Table Correction In the table under Effects at each stage, the data for Vampiric Drain is in the cell for Vampire's Sight. It needs to be moved into the correct column. Also, a short description for VS would be good ("night vision X seconds", for instance). — Lexmechanic (talk) 02:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) needs expansion? It might be noteworthy to mention the non-hostilty toward vampires once Dawnguard is downloaded, possibly just a little blurb in the hostily section like- "Note that if the Dawnguard DLC is obtained, NPCs no longer become hostile toward the vampire PC unless seen using Vampire Lord power or is caught feeding." Something along those lines I guess. Kitsunedeshinu (talk) 11:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :This information is touched upon under the section Stages of vampirism and their effects. It could perhaps be placed differently in order to be more noticeable though. :— Lexmechanic (talk) 23:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Vampire to Werewolf bug I have encountered a bug; I was originally a werewolf, then became a Vampire Lord by way of Harkon. I decided I preferred playing as a werewolf, so I went to Aela after I finished the Dawnguard quest line and had her change me back into a werewolf. It seemed to work fine. My beast powers came back and the Vampire Lord/vampire powers and weaknesses went away...that is, until I was adventuring and all of a sudden I got a message saying that my vampire blood was boiling in the sun. I checked the active effects and sure enough, sun weakness was active, but all the vampire powers were still gone and my beast form was still available. WTF?? The main drawback with none of the benefits? No thank you! Anyone seen this or have a work-around? Unless you go into beast mode full time then your vampire blood won't boil in the sun. - I am having this same bug, except that I did not accept the vampire power from Harkon. I am a werewolf and suddenly I get my bloods all boiling by the suns. Beast form does not help as I still am not regenerating anything. Console command to end the vampirism quest did not work at all. I have the spells and things from vampirism but I dont like this "not regenerating in the sun" downside. No bartender tells me to go to falion and falion does not regognice me as a vampire even if I was a very bloodthirsy one. 15:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Pelsepub - Yes.. the bug got fixed by first on purpose making myself a vampire via console command: player.setrace racevampire referred here. Then I just spoke to any bartender and continued by the quest. Now the sun does not scorch my face anymore. Perseleub (talk) 23:02, April 1, 2013 (UTC) How to tell a vampire, and what to do if you're a vampire. if you go up to somebody who hasn't attacked you yet look closley at there eyes if the're dark red run for your life that means the're a vampire. and if you turn into a vampire i suggest get dawnguard DLC and become a vampire lord and take over skyrim.:) Whenever i am a vampire i find that my face turns black as if covered in dirt! I have no dirt on my face naturally like i didnt set it to have any....and it isnt the sun and i feed daily to try to get rid of it! I even tried making a whole new account and i STILL turned my face dirty!!! Is this a glitch or natural? Stage 4 Glitch Anyone else experienced a bug where the guards attack you at stage 4 with dawnguard installed but no bounty is gained? It has happened to me twice in Markarth so far and seems to be triggered by me tresspassing in the restricted section of the Dwemer Museum. On PC 14:44, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information I had my character infected by Serana, during the quest for entering the Soul Cairn. And he, even though is a male, gained the female vampire eyes. Is it a bug? Does anyone else have seen this? The article is locked, but I would like someone to add this, because it's not listed in the bugs section. ' 21:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC)' Laurence All of their eyes look like the female eyes unless you have Dawnguard. It's not a bug, and I don't even know why you're so worried about it. ~~Anonymous~~ Curing Vampirism: Potions A fourth way to cure vampirism, before it becomes permanent is to drink a potion of cure disease and, as vampirism is caused by a disease, this is a simple way to do it without the use of any quest. Source: Gameplay on PS3 version of the game. Dread Cloak On the Wiki page, it says Dread Cloak is an available power for Vampirism. Having been a Vampire on almost every file I've made, I'm fairly certain Dread Cloak is not an available power. Unless I'm mistaken I believe it was going to be, but they decided to remove it. I think there should be a note, on the page, clarifying this. Keep Vampires Sight when cured You can keep the vampire power "Vampires Sight" after you are cured So I became a vampire and wanted to get cured, but while I was still a vampire I decided that I would at least use the vampires sight power to see in the dark while I had it. So I had it "equipped" as my current power on my right bumper button while I walked around. I go and get cured of vampirism, and then went off to do other things for a while. Some time later, I accidentally hit the right bumper instead of the left when attempting to sprint and discovered that Vampires Sight was still equipped and it still worked. I checked my active effects to see if I truly was fully cured and did not still have vampirism and i did not, I was fully cured but still had the power. Lucky for me I have not activated the dragons yet so I dont need to use that button for shouts so I am going to keep the power forever It kind of makes me feel like a half vampire, which is cool because this is my vampire hunter character so I'm like Blade lol This may infact work for all of the vampire powers but I have not tested it out 12:50, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Nyte Blayde Fangs I'm almost sure elves (at least dunmers) don't get fangs. It's easy to check (by zooming to the point the insides of the mouth can be seen), their teeth are unaffected. At all. It's either a bug in my game, o we should add this info to article. Besides, I couldn't find a single screenshot on the web wit vanilla vampire-dunmer demonstrating his/her fangs. Faust-RSI (talk) 21:29, July 8, 2014 (UTC)